


Hollow

by KLS_09



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLS_09/pseuds/KLS_09
Summary: This was the last place Momo expected to be.And Sana never expected this to happen.Will it ever be the same?





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! im new here but i used to write snsd fics before. its been a while...im rambling. ANYWAY, ive never written anything like this before so please bear with me. Hope you guys like it~
> 
> inspired by Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra
> 
> _kesosauce_

Her face scrunched up as she struggled to open her eyes. Squinting, she was greeted by the dark ceiling above her. Where was she? She shook her head slightly in an attempt to expel the dizziness that had suddenly settled upon her. She took a deep breath and began to stretch her arms behind her head. She winced. She always got sore after drinking.

"Wait," she went rigid and sniffed the air, drinking in the familiar scent. This was the last place Momo expected to be. Turning on her side, she reached out expectantly and curled up closer to the body she knew would be lying next to her. She clutched harder to the other girl's back, burying her face in her light brown hair. The scent washed over her once again as she descended into darkness to the sound of faint sniffling and slight trembles of the girl next to her.

 

~~~

 

Sana never expected this to happen. When she caught a glimpse of the familiar girl staggering away from the tented odeng stand, she couldn't ignore her instinct to go over and support her. Taking the girl's slender arm, she hooked it around her neck and nudged her head up with her shoulder.

"O-kay, I think I should take you back to my place tonight."

 

~~~

 

Sana struggled to get the door open. Once inside the apartment, she ushered the bob-haired girl into the bathroom and set her on the toilet.

"Come on, let's at least get you out of these clothes. I can smell the broth and soju on them," She pulled the hem of the dark shirt over the other girl's head, but before she could grab the fresh one she had laid out on the counter, Momo lurched forward, resting her forehead on Sana's stomach. Suddenly, she popped her head back up.

"I spilled som-some of it-broth on my shirt," the drunken girl grinned proudly.

Sana was taken aback. She quickly finished changing the other girl, led her to the bed, and helped her get under the covers.

 

~~~

 

Blank eyes bore imaginary holes into the high, smooth ceiling. She could feel the small rise and fall of the mattress move in time with the sleeping girl's breaths. Sana closed her eyes and filled her head with the sound. She knew it so well.

Why did she bring her back here?

Who gave her the right to do that?

"How could I have ever done anything like that to you?" 

She turned her back to the girl. A burning sensation gathered behind her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

She closed her eyes at the touch of sudden warmth on her back as Momo reached out to her. A stinging trail streamed down her cheek as she felt the girl pull in closer.

"Could you ever forgive me?"

 

\-----

A/N: hi again! how was the Part 1? okay, i hope.. im not used to writing stuff like this. im more of a cute, fluffy writer. planning on getting Part 2 done within the next 2 weeks or so, so stay tuned! thanks for reading!! ive missed writing so muchhhh


	2. Fall

"What are you doing?" They were standing in the kitchen. Momo could hear their friends' laughter trickle down the hall from the living room, a stark contrast to what she was facing now. Jeongyeon was staring at her incredulously.

"I don't know what you mean," Momo attempted to stifle the subject.

"Oh, don't give me that shit," the taller girl stepped forward. "What are you doing with her?" Jeongyeon posed the question again, letting it hang in the air. Momo looked down to pick at her nails. The other girl began to tap her foot.

"She's sorry about it and she-"

"She's sorry?" Jeongyeon scoffed. "Momo just because she's sorry doesn't change the fact that it happened!"

"I know that,"

"Then what the hell are you doing with her?" She asked a third time, accusingly, enunciating every syllable.

"She said she feels horrible about it and that she's changed," the dark haired girl raised her gaze up from her nails to meet her best friend's eyes. "It'll never happen again," her voice quavered. At this, Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around her shoulders, stroking her hair, "It won't happen again," Momo leaned into the hug, "Right?"

~~~

Sana retracted her hand from the kitchen door and slowly trudged back to the living room, trying to fit a smile onto her face, "We don't have any more beer, Nayeon, sorry."

"Boo! Screw you, Sana," Nayeon jokingly punched the younger girl.

"Yeah," Sana's eyes followed a puffy eyed Momo as she walked back into the room, "Screw me."

~~~ 

The bed felt too soft. Sana felt as if she might sink right down into the sheets.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Jeongyeon's firm voice echoed in her ears. What was Momo doing? There wasn't a rational explanation to the question. She had every reason to disappear that summer morning after she brought the, then, drunken girl back to her apartment. And yet here she was, two months later, in the same bed Sana had tucked her into that night.

Why?

Sana didn't deserve a second chance. She knew she didn't. Not after what she had done. She knew it the moment Momo slapped her awake that cold winter morning, asking who the girl that just left her apartment was. That was almost a year ago, and she knew it, even then. At the time, Sana couldn't say a word, her chest knotted tighter and tighter as she watched Momo's expression change from one of anger to anguish. She had broken her, crushed her heart, and stamped out her spirit. Sana didn't deserve a second chance.

"How could I have done that to you?" Sana's chest began to tighten again at the agonizing memory. Suddenly, Momo rolled over in her sleep, throwing an arm over her, bringing her back to the present. But the sleeping girl's arm only added to the weight pressing down on Sana's chest. Her breath became labored as she felt her self fall farther still into the mattress, scared it might envelop her enitrely.

"Sana?" Momo pulled in closer to her side, concern evident in her voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry to wake you," Sana took a deep, shaky breath.

Momo only hummed in response, her breaths becoming deep and even. The question had managed to bring Sana back up to the surface from the depths of her imagination and she couldn't help but think that only Momo had the power to do that. Tears welled to the brim of her eyes. Sana turned to embrace the other girl, burying her face in Momo's hair and letting the hot, threatening stream of tears flow. She softly squeezed her closer to her chest as she cried.

"I hope you know how sorry I truly am."

\-----

A/N: hello everyone! thanks for reading Part 2! i changed the titles of the chapters to give a sort of vague timeline of everything. anyway, how was it? im finding angst to be really challenging to write but its super fun! (and how can i not join the angsty samo club) hope you all enjoy! i have one more part coming up so stay tunedddd (:


	3. Winter

Momo wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror. The glass was hard and cold despite the soft warmth radiating from the shower. Her reflection stared back at her with a weary expression.

“God, what’s the matter with me?” She sighed. Dropping the towel wrapped around her body, she stepped into the bathtub. Momo stood under the hot stream of water as she tried to imagine it alleviating all the tension she felt, dragging it down the drain, out of her life forever. She closed her eyes and focused on the image, desperately hoping to make it a reality. She wanted, so deeply, to be free of all the stress and strain holed up within her.

She was ready to forgive, but something inside of her kept pulling her back to that day. The day when she saw the girl with tousled hair hurrying down the hallway. The day when she nearly busted Sana's door down and slapped her awake, questioning who the slut she saw was and why she was leaving her apartment so early in the morning. That was a year ago and yet Momo still kept going back, reliving every moment. She remembered she was going to surprise Sana that morning with some breakfast in bed, but instead left the girl with a reddening handprint on her cheek and the guilt from ripping her apart.

"Just let it go," Momo turned around to face the steamy cascade. She wanted to; she really, really wanted to, but she couldn't. It was as if she had lost a part of herself that day and she didn't know how to get it back, no matter how hard she tried. "It won't happen again," she reassured herself.

Just then, Momo heard the bathroom door open. She remained still. There was a rustle of clothes and a slight chill when the shower door opened and closed behind her. Hands appeared on her waist and Sana's breath was at the base of her neck, where she felt a soft kiss that slowly trailed up to her ear.

"I love you," Sana's voice sounded small, desperate, her tears mixing in with the water falling from above them. She pressed her face into the crook of Momo's neck, her arms wrapping tighter around her waist. Momo finally opened her eyes and leaned back into the slightly taller girl. She was suddenly aware of how unsuccessfully the water had relieved her of her turmoil.

"I love you, too," her hollow words echoed off the bland bathroom walls.

\-----

DONEEE! the ending didnt exactly come out the way i wanted it to but im proud of myself for trying. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST ANGST. i had no idea what i was doing or if it even really fits into the genre/category... anyway, im thinking of going back to my roots and making a nice, cute mihyo fluff next (:


End file.
